


So Obvious

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Prompt 29, Shenanigans, Team as Family, day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “Tim, please, it’s so obvious!” Delilah exclaimed, waving about with the cutlery.One of his hands ran through his hair and Tim groaned in annoyance. “No, it’s not. I do not see anything there.”
Relationships: Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee, Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Kasie Hines & Jimmy Palmer
Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	So Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 29: "back up!"
> 
> (maybe I cheated a little here...)

“Tim, please, it’s so obvious!” Delilah exclaimed, waving about with the cutlery.

One of his hands ran through his hair and Tim groaned in annoyance. “No, it’s not. I do not see anything there.”

“Oh-ho, no,” she narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t do that. Don’t act like you don’t know about anything. It’s so _obvious_.” Delilah stressed the last word.

Tim looked at the person sitting next to him helplessly and pleaded, “back me up, please? If I remember correctly you said there was ‘zero chemistry’.”

“ **Back...up**!” Delilah broke out between mad laughs and shock her head at her husband. “Now you want back-up from Jimmy. I can’t believe this. I should call for back-up. Kasie,” she turned her head to the side, “you agree with me, right?”

“Oh, completely,” the woman sitting next to Delilah nodded. So far Kasie and Jimmy had just sat there in silence while Delilah and Tim bickered with each other who was right or wrong, and shared amused smiles over the table. This was an unusual meeting for the four friends. Normally Breena and Kasie’s girlfriend Louisa would be there too but today, Delilah had called for a ‘special meeting’ concerning their other friends. “Nick and Ellie should definitely hook up.”

Tim groaned again at Kasie’s bluntness and covered his ears. “I don’t wanna hear that.”

“Oh, come on,” she rolled her eyes with a grin on her lips. “It’s so obvious. Don’t you see the sparks between them? Their constant bickering and flirting. The teasing. And they have zero sense for personal space.”

“Right!” Delilah almost shouted. “Finally, someone in their right mind. Glad you agree with me, Kasie.” The two women shared a winning smile. “Now, what do we do about it?”

“Nothing,” Jimmy, who’d been silent for a while now, chimed in. “Why do we have to do anything here?”

“Oh, Jimmy-Jim, Jimbo,” Kasie scolded playfully. “They’ll never admit their feelings for each other. Especially after you told Nick the ‘zero chemistry’ thing…”

“True,” Delilah nodded. “They need a push. And we will be that push.”

“Or do you want to watch another eight years of mutual pining and sexual tension right before your eyes and nothing ever happens?” Kasie raised an eyebrow at both men.

Tim’s hand moved over his face, he sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

Jimmy seemed to consider their words for a moment then he shrugged. “Okay. I guess you’re right.”

“Great!” Delilah and Kasie called out simultaneously, both having huge grins on their faces. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
